Dr Doppler takes command
by Kitty Petro
Summary: What will happen when Delbert won t let Amelia figth a war outside Montressor? Read and see for yourselves. R & R Please
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Amelia was missing her ship, the RLS _Legacy…_

Amelia looked out upon the starry night, gazing at the heavens from outside the house.

Doctor Doppler had come looking for Amelia, and found her outside. Concerned about her, he approached, saying, "Is everything all right, Amelia?"

"Yes, of course," said Amelia automatically, though she looked up at the spaceport, the moon-like crescent in the sky. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Come now, Amelia, even I can see that you miss being a Captain," the doctor said.

"Oh, Delbert, I do miss it…very much indeed," said Amelia, still gazing up to the skies, her voice full of emotion. She hadn't thought she'd miss that life so much…but apparently she did.

"Do come inside, dear. It's become rather chill out. Besides, the children are finally asleep. And we can have some time to ourselves," Delbert suggested to her in a compassionate voice. Amelia allowed herself to be ushered in, where her husband directed her to the kitchen, with the intent of getting her a nice cup of hot tea. She quickly shooed him out of the kitchen, insisting that she wasn't by any means helpless, and could make her own tea, thank you so much. Delbert only smiled at her, and left her to herself. Amelia watched the kettle idly heat up, her thoughts drifting…

It had been years since she had last commanded a light ship. Amelia found she missed it. She missed it very much indeed. She missed the adventure; she missed the joy of climbing the rigging; and she missed fighting pirates.

But she now had four children to care for---five, if you counted her husband, who was quite possibly the messiest man in the galaxy. Having made her tea, she went in the living room, where Delbert had managed to fall sleep in a chair. She smiled affectionately at the sleeping canid professor, her husband. She caught a glimpse of light out the big bay window, and moved over to look out. The spaceport Crescentia glowed in the sky, calling her name, beckoning seductively. She just had to get on a ship and soon!

Leaving her husband a note, she quickly packed some of her things, and left. She made her way aboard a ship whose destination was the spaceport. At the spaceport, she made her way eagerly to her ship, R.L.S. _Legacy_. She went aboard, and smiled, as no one seemed to be aboard at this late hour. With a sense of freedom surging through herself, she climbed the shrouds and moved about gracefully in the rigging of her beloved ship. For the first time since the adventure on Treasure Planet, she felt a thrill, a course of excitement in her veins. She blinked, when she saw a shadow of someone coming aboard her ship. She cast herself down from the shrouds, alighting just in front of the intruder, blocking their way.

"Captain Amelia?" the shadow's voice asked incredulously, and it was revealed to be Jim who came out from the darkness.

"Ah, Mr. Hawkins, it's you," she observed with a start. Amelia began to blush, her cheeks and ears reddening. "Sorry about that, Jim…I suppose it's just my reflexes."

"That's all right, ma'am," said Jim, congenially, giving her a slight grin. "So what brings you out this way? Aboard the Legacy, late at night…by yourself, I mean?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Nostalgia, maybe, Mr. Hawkins. I suppose I'm simply reminiscing over all my adventures I've had on this ship," she admitted a bit reluctantly. "Oh, what I wouldn't give to take her out once again…right now, this very moment!" Amelia's green eyes shone with excitement and longing.

"Yeah, well, Captain…I don't really think that the Doc would like that too much, if you went of on some adventure, and left him alone with the kids."

"Quite right, Mr. Hawkins…you're absolutely correct. What was I thinking? Now, what brings you here…aboard my _Legacy_, if I might be so bold as to ask? She asked rather pointedly.

Jim rubbed his hand across the back of his neck, clearly embarrassed. "Well, the same thing that brought you here, ma'am. You know, memories from my adventures, and those with the Academy. Those were the best times of my life, you know. Because, after Mom… well, died…I had to take care of the Benbow, well, and watch after Ben and Morph too, of course," Jim said, clearly not happy where the conversation had headed. Those were some unpleasant memories for him, and he didn't care to relive them if he didn't have to.

"You are becoming quite the man, Jim. One who isn't afraid to shoulder his own responsibilities," said Amelia, proud of him. "Quite unlike a certain cabin boy I remember…"

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Jim asked.

"Delbert has told me a bit about your past, Mr. Hawkins," Amelia said with a small laugh.

"Ha, ha…ma'am," Jim said sarcastically, and glared at his old Captain.

"I do apologize, Jim," Amelia said quickly. "I just find it a bit funny that a boy could get in so much trouble."

Jim looked over at Amelia and replied, "Well, if your girls are anything at all like their mother, you'll see your share of trouble, Captain. Good evening, ma'am." Jim smiled smugly, then headed off of the ship. Amelia watched him go, and went up to the _Legacy_'s bridge. After taking a little while to stand in the refreshing breezes, she sighed, and went home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**  
The Letter

The very next day, Amelia found herself in a much better mood. Her trip to her beloved _Legacy_ had been a rather good idea, even if she said so herself.

"Mom! Mail's here!" her daughter, Connie, yelled. The red-haired girl came through the door, and handed the sheaf of letters to her mother, with a proud smile.

"Thank you, Constance," Amelia said kindly, and looked at the letters she held in her hands. There wer some new project drawings for Delbert. A letter from her friend, Marcus, Jhonias pen pal, and the last letter was addressed to her from the Interstellar Navy .

"Well, well…what have we here?" she questioned quietly to herself, and slit open the letter with her thumbnail, and began to read…

Captain Katherine Amelia Doppler

Salutations, Captain. I wish I had some happy news to give you, but alas, I do not. I'm afraid that a battle of some size is massing around Montressor. That being said, we at the Admiralty feel we need every bit of help we can muster. I could scarce believe my eyes when I read that the RLS _Legacy_ and you yourself were listed as natives there! Please, Captain, I implore you. Come just as soon as you can! Oh, and bring friends…all that you can lay your hands upon. I do apologize for this hasty letter, and the bad news it imparts. But, alas…that's just the way things are sometimes…

Warmest Regards

Lord Herbled Bona, Admiral

Quite startled, Amelia immediately showed the letter to her husband, Delbert. She saw that he was thinking furiously. He sighed, then said, "We'd best show this letter to Jim. He's at the Academy you know, and I'm certain he'll come home immediately."

"Quite right, dear," Amelia replied, nodding her proud head. "You do that. Meanwhile, I shall be getting everything settled on the _Legacy_."

"Actually…no, you won't," Delbert said, in a most uncharacteristic stern voice.

"_What_? Don't be daft, Doctor," she yelled. "The Admiral has requested my help specifically. Why, I'd be derelict in my duties if I didn't help out!"

"Be that as it may, Amelia," Delbert continued, his eyes still firm. "You have a far greater responsibility than captaining a ship of war, I'm afraid…"

"Oh, really, Doctor?" challenged an highly irritated Amelia Doppler, her green eyes gleaming. "And what might this awesome responsibility you mention might be?"

Just then, Amelia saw her young son Gruff being chased by her three girls Connie, Jhonia and Amanda, who were intent on giving their brother a make over.

"That," was all Delbert said.

Amelia sighed, and lowered her eyes. "But…" Amelia began gamely.

"No, Amelia. You know as well as I that we can't just leave our children, and jet off to fight some battle royale," he said, though kindly and compassionately. He knew how much this was hurting her. "Go on now, show that letter to Jim. Let him have his chance to defend the universe, Amelia. You've done enough in your day."

"But, Delbert…Mr. Hawkins is just a boy! What can he do? He'll need---" she began hotly.

"He'll need to be Captain," Delbert said firmly, and took Amelia's old uniform out of the closet.

Amelia turned her face away to hide her disappointment and sense of loss. She then looked back into her husband's firm yet compassionate face, sighed, and picked up her hat to give to Jim once they arrived at the Benbow Inn.

Amelia walked slowly, lethargically, into the Inn. She found Jim, sitting behind the front desk.

"Hello, Mr. Hawkins," Amelia said pleasantly, though her heart wasn't in it. Jim got to his feet to greet her, and she was surprised that he now was taller than she was. When had that happened, she wondered…

"Hello, Captain,' Jim answered in return, a smile on his face. "What can I do for you?"

"Funny you should ask me that, Mr. Hawkins…I mean, Jim," Amelia said, hastily calling him by his first name instead of his family name. "Here. Read this, and then we'll talk." She handed the letter to Jim. She watched his blue eyes scan the short, yet significant letter quickly.

The first thing he said was, "I've never seen you ever use 'Katherine' before, Captain."

"Well, I've never liked that particular name, really. During my time in grade school, I wnet with my nickname, which was 'Kitty'," Amelia said. "And, believe you me, I endured no end of teasing about _that_ particular moniker…" Amelia sighed, reminiscing.

"But, Captain, why are you showing this to me?" Jim asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"Well, I've got Delbert and my four children, you see. I can hardly go gallavanting about commanding light ships with that lot depending on me now, can I? So…I've decided---and the Admiralty agrees---to send you, Mr. Hawkins, B.E.N. and Morph in my stead."

Amelia cleared her throat, and blinked several times, then quick said in a strained voice, "Mr. Hawkins, you are to board the RLS _Legacy _immediately,and which will head to these coordinates where our defending fleet will rendezvous," she said and showed him a map.

Jim was confused. He reached up his hand and rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous habit of his. "All right, I can do that. But…who will my Captain be, Amelia?" he asked, excited, scared, and intrigued all at once.

"Why, I should think that should be abundantly apparent by now, Hawkins…even to you," she replied, giving him a clever look. She then held out her old tri-corner hat and placed it upon Jim's head.

"Y-Y-You mean that _I'm _going to be the Captain? he squawked, stunned. "B-B-But, I'm just a cadet, ma'am! How can I be Captain? And especially of your ship? I---"

"Tish tosh, Captain Hawkins," Amelia replied crisply. "If I say you are Captain, then, well, Captain you will be. Am I clear?"

Jim gulped, then smiled broadly. "Aye aye, ma'am!" he replied.

"Very good. Now, I'll be sending my coat along to you as well. However, I'm rather afraid that the shoes and gloves are a trifle too feminine for you, so you'll have to find some your own."

Jim nodded solemnly, and replied, "I'll come by for the coat this evening, if that's all right?"

Not trusting her voice that moment, Amelia merely nodded and left the stunned and excited young man to savor the thoughts of his first command…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Amelia and Gruff

The next day, Delbert made his way back to their bedroom. He entered, saw his wife, and said, "Amelia, dear…are you awake?"

"Doctor, kindly go away, and leave me alone," she said quite succinctly, turning away from him.

"Come now, Amelia…don't say that you still are angry with, are you? "he said, patiently, taking a seat opposite from her.

She rolled back over, looking angrily at him. She didn't say a thing to him, ignoring him entirely. She then got up, threw on a robe, and went to her desk. She took up her pencils and began to draw pictures of herself and the _Legacy_.

Delbert didn't feel offended by his wife's somewhat rude behavior. He knew that when his Amelia began to draw and sulk, it meant that she was feeling sad and depressed. Her drawing was her way of coping with those feelings. Nodding his head in sympathy, he decided it best to leave her alone for the moment.

He had just closed the door and taken one step when he almost fell to the floor. The cause of his near fall was his only son (who was escaping his sisters) who had run straight into the back of his knees. "Good heavens! Gruff…what is the meaning of this?" he demanded quietly, not wanting to disturb Amelia.

Delbert then saw his three darling daughters scurry up the hallway…obviously in pursuit of their brother. When the girls saw their father, they gasped aloud, and turned around and went the other way.

"Thanks, Dad," said Gruff, with obvious relief. "Oh…sorry about almost knocking you over."

"You're welcome, son,' said Delbert. "Your sisters were wanting to play with you again, weren't they?"

"Well, yeah, I guess," Gruff replied. He didn't like to tattle on his sisters…so he didn't tell his father they had wanted to make him wear a dress and play tea with them. The boy then frowned, confused.

"Say, Dad…where's Mom? he said. "I haven't seen her all day…"

"Oh, well, she's in our bedroom,' Delbert said honestly. "I believe that she's drawing at the moment, and most likely won't want to be disturbed."

Gruff looked up at his father, his young face thoughtful. He then asked, "Is Mom sad? What did you do, Dad?"

Delbert drew himself up indignantly. "Why…whatever is that supposed to mean, young---?" But, Delbert knew his son knew his parents only too well. He abruptly deflated, sighing. "Well, son, you see…I don't want your mother to travel to leave us and head off to fight some bad people." Gruff was a bright, responsible young lad, but he was careful to not give his son too many disturbing details.

"Well, Dad…want me to talk to her?" said Gruff. Gruff was (as was his father) very clever, and knew just what to say and when to say it.

"Hmm," mused Delbert, rubbing his chin thoughtfully with his index finger. "Well, it certainly can't hurt. You may speak with your mother, Gruff. Just as long as she invites you to, you understand."

Gruff nodded in a very adult like manner. He mad his way to the door and knocked softly. "Mom?" he called, "it's me, Gruff."

"Yes? What is it, dear?" Amelia's voice came through the door.

"Uh, can I come in and talk with you?" Gruff asked in his child-like innocent voice.

After a moment, Amelia said, "Of course. Do come in, dear…but make sure you shut the door." Gruff did as he was bid, and came in, being careful to close the door.

Amelia paused a moment from what she was doing, turning her head to look at her son, then began to draw once more. Gruff padded silently to the right of where his mother sat, drawing. The picture she was working on was that of herself in her Captain's uniform aboard the _Legacy_, shouting orders to everyone.

"You're good, Mom," Gruff said honestly, proud of his Mom, who was good at _everything_.

"Why, thank you, Gruff," she said. She smiled down at her only son, then asked, "Would you like Mommy to draw a picture for you?"

"Yeah!" Gruff replied eagerly, cuddling close to his mother, pressing himself next to her. His mom always made him feel good. She was calm, she was confident, and she smelled nice too. He watched in excitement and not a little awe, as his mother's hand moved, sketching a new picture. She started on a new drawing of their family, clustered around herself: Delbert and her four children.

"Hey, I think you messed up Dad's face. I'm sure his nose isn't _that_ big," observed Gruff to his mother. Amelia looked down at her son, frowned, and then began to erase the comically large nose she'd given her husband. Gruff looked up as his mother erased. "Mom?"

"Yes, Gruff dear?" Amelia asked, beginning to draw Delbert again, correctly this time.

"Are you mad at Dad?" Gruff asked in the direct questions that children are famous for.

Amelia blinked, startled by her son's obvious observation of her anger at her husband. She sighed a moment, then closed her eyes. She then looked down at her son once more. "No. Not really. I'm just…well, disappointed is all. And, I'm afraid I've been taking it out on your poor father, I suppose…"

"Figured," Gruff said with a knowing nod, that caused Amelia to chuckle. Gruff looked up at his mother, and smiled brightly. He then sobered, and asked, "You didn't like it when he thought you shouldn't go…you know, and fight, and everything. Right?"

Amelia was taken aback by her young son's most astute observations. "Well, yes…I suppose I was at that."

Gruff sighed, putting his arms about her, saying, "Mom, I know that you want to go help fight with your friends in the Navy. And Uncle Jim too. But, you're our _Mom_. What would me and my sisters---even Dad---do without you?"

Again, Amelia was taken aback by this frank discussion with her young son. She looked at him, her green eyes troubled.

Gruff continued, "Um…we are kind of like your crew, right? And, you're our Captain, Mom. You know, to make rules so everyone can be happy. I love Dad, but you know he wouldn't make a very good Captain, Mom. You know it. He knows it, and all of us kids know it."

Amelia made a small sound in her throat, dropped her pencil with a clatter, and hugged her son to her tightly. She kissed his head, and sniffed back a tear. She hugged him one more time, then wiped her eyes, composing herself. "Gruff, go to your father. Tell him that I will be done here momentarily," she said. Gruff smiled at his mother, then with shining green eyes of adoration, told his mother quietly, "I love you, Mom."

Amelia smiled at her son, putting her cheek down to receive a kiss from him. "And, I love you too, Gruff dear. Now…run along and tell your father I'll be along once I've dressed. Now, scoot!" She said, giving him a playful swat to his bottom. Gruff giggled, and ran out the door.

Gruff didn't have to go very far, as Delbert stood not more twenty outside the bedroom door. He smiled when his son appeared, and felt a flutter of hope in his happy facial expression.

"Not to worry, Dad. I used the old 'we are your crew, and you are Captain' ploy on her. Works every time," Gruff explained in a very adult-like manner for a lad his age. Delbert could only chuckle at his son's antics, and fondly ruffle the boy's hair.

"That's my boy," he told him proudly, which caused Gruff to beam back at his father.

That night, Amelia stood before the window in the living room---as she had before nights ago---looking up at the bright light of the spaceport.

"I must be the luckiest woman in the galaxy," she said quietly, with a contented sigh. "I have four healthy adorable children, a husband who loves me, and great friends. Life could not get any better…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
**  
Jim's Return

The next day, the sun barely having broken over the horizon, Amelia was shaken awake with calls of "Mommy! Mommy, wake up! Wake up! Uncle Jim is back!"

Gruff stood beside his Mom, bouncing up and down in excitement. "Gruff. What the devil are you--- He is? Quickly, Gruff! Tell your father to round up your sisters!"

Gruff gave his mother a childish, but well-meant salute, saying, "Aye aye, Mom!" and ran from the room. Amelia jumped quickly out of bed, threw on some clothes, and headed for the bathroom. She drew some cold water and splashed her face, coming up sputtering but awake. She then drew a comb through her reddish locks, smoothing them in place, gave her clothes a critical once over, and then flew from her room, heading down the stairs.

Needless to say, she gaped in surprise when she saw Jim standing proudly looking up at her from the foyer. He had a black eye and a bandaged knee. "And what, my dear Captain, does the other fellow look like?" she asked, one side of her mouth quirking up in a smile.

Jim laughed, whooped once, and said, "Who cares! We won!"

Morph came and turned himself into a poster with a brightly painted Number 1 emblazoned on it. Amelia could not help but laugh at such a scene.

"Oh, and here…I'm returning your coat and hat, ma'am," Jim said proudly, and gave Amelia a spotless uniform back. "Didn't even muss the jacket, Captain," he added, giving her a clever wink. "Hey, I gotta go now. See you later, okay?" he told and left in a rush. "Bye!"

"Bye, Uncle Jim!" the kids called, as he ran down the path towards Benbow, turning once to wave back at his nieces and nephew.

Amelia saw the look of the kids face. One of excitement and expectance of some sort. Amelia then leaned over to speak conspiratorially to her four darling children. "Would any of you lot care to see your old Mom back in her uniform?"

Her children squealed, "Yeah!" and danced about excitedly. Amelia gave them all a grin, and left to don her snug uniform trousers and boots, as well as her shirt and jacket. In moments, she returned, where Gruff handed over her gloves. She pulled the long white leather gloves on, being careful to slip her long claws through the slits in the fingers of each glove.

"Ah, my Captain is back, I see," Delbert observed upon seeing his proud wife, resplendent again in her Captain's uniform. "Why, do you know what this reminds me of, dear?" he asked.

"What, darling?" Amelia asked. Her children looked on in glee at this cheerful interplay between their parents.

Delbert grinned, adding, "Do you recall…back when Jim and I first met you…you remember, in your stateroom?"

"Well, yes," Amelia replied, just a little embarrassed. She had not treated poor Delbert or Jim very nicely back then.

Delbert smiled warmly at his wife, then looked over to his children. "You see, children, your Uncle Jim and I had never been on a Light Ship before, so we were what your mother would call a pair of neophytes. She was a busy lady back then---and still is, you know---and really didn't have much time to get us up to speed. So, I'm rather afraid she was…well, a trifle short with the two of us, and most likely, rightfully so. But, what I was getting to, Amelia, is…seeing you in that uniform, and Jim now being a Captain and all, I just remember when you two first met. Do you remember how that conversation went, dear?"

Amelia smiled, and began, "Indeed I do, dear." She then clasped her hands behind her back, her posture straight and proud. "You're Uncle Jim, children, was none too impressed with me, I'm afraid. He had---how shall I put this?---a problem with authority figures. And I was the very symbol of authority to him. Well, let me tell you, I was having none of that! So when he was flip with me, here's what I told him."

Amelia gave her children a hard stare, spoke in her most professional voice, "I'm Captain Amelia, and while you're on my ship, you shall address me as 'Captain' or 'Ma'am'. Is that clear?"

The kids blinked, then laughed, and Amelia began to tell them about the adventure to Treasure planet. Amelia looked at them all and began to think. _Gruff was right. My family is my crew now, and that's how things are. Nothing can change that._

_The End_


End file.
